Fuck you
by Fate Deteriorator
Summary: Shepard and Jack through until the end of ME3 . i'm horrible at summaries... Starts after Horizon and Pragia, before everything else. Renegade sentinnel Shepard. Rated M for language gore and lemons fuck. It starts off with Shepard and Jack getting tipsy in her hidey hole in engineering. andom for now upgrades. Looking for a Beta. fuckfuckfuckfuckbitchwhorecunttwatass


**_Hey. I've updated and fixed typos. Ummm... enjoy, I guess. It starts with a lemon- fair warning._**

_Dear Kaiden,_

_Fuck off. Love Shepard. I'm sorry I died- I'm sorry you had a hard time with the fact that i've been held captive by terrorists. Well, my sniper still has a scope, and my biotics are still way more powerful than yours are- So keep your fucking distance, jackass of ages._

Kaiden read the email and ordered another shot of whisky. "Woman Troubles?" The cheeky bartender asked. Kaiden was on shore leave and in a bar down the street from his parent's orchard. His chin was stubble, and his hair long.

"What gives it away?" He slammed back the shot, and wavved his Omni-tool to pay for his drink.

"You're pretty srewed up. What was her name?"

"Gyllian. She was my CO. I'm an idiot and now I have no chance." He stood up, and walked out, not caring to hear any response.

V***V

Shepard drank from the bottle, and ignored the burn. She was talking with Jack, and getting more pissed off. Jack was with her during Horizon, and slammed Alenko into a crate. Shepard took a long swig and handed Jack the bottle, she had just read the email from Kaiden, and typed a reply. "Too bitchy?" Shepard asked.

"No." Jack took a swig and burped. "He was an ass-hat. You could do better. Thane, Jacob, Garrus, they're all waiting for a try with Shepard." She winked. "Fuck I'm bad at this girl talk shit." Jack lay on her bunk, her perky boobs were on display for Shepard, who lay beside her and took the bottle.

"I've never been one for talk either." Shepard said. That, that caught Jack's attention. She looked at Shepard. Shepard had let her hair grow out, when it was all shaved from her resurection. and her scars showed. Shepard had refused any implants, partially because Cerberus had done enough, but mainly because, fuck- she _liked_ the scars.

Scars showed that you had been through some shit, and these were the only ones shepard could get. "Yeah." Jack took the bottle and a deep swig. "I get that. Well, Gyll. It would seem that your problems came from talking anyway. Why not just fuck for fuck's sake, and keep everything simple?"

Shepard sighed. She regretted telling Jack her first name. "Wait... was that an offer?" Jack didn't answer, instead just sliding her hand onto Shepard's thigh.

"You came down here for help." Jack pushed Shepard back onto the cot and climbed onto her lap. "I'm offering you help. If you don't like it then go."

Jack lay flush against Shepard's chest, and kissed her. The kiss was simply a way of getting what she wanted, it didn't hold any emotion. Regardless, it was full of a promise for a good time. Jack slid her hand up Shepard's shirt, and cupped her breast. After tweaking Shepard's nipple, she lifted the shirt up, alomst ripping it with her biotics, and kissed a sloppy path down her abdomen.

Shepard's nails bit into Jack's shoulders as Jack did precisly what she said she would- help. Shepard felt her head roll back and she moaned. Shepard came quickly, and released a small wave of biotic energy.

Jack bounced back up as shepard tried to sit up. "Don't think you're done yet, bitch." Jack defiantly pinned Shepard down and slid her own pants off while creating a small ball of biotic energy. "Finish what you fucking started."

Shepard's first sexual experience had been with another femal biotic, so she recognized _exactly_ what Jack was doing. Shepard added more energy to it, and slid it into both of them. She moved slowly at first, refamilarizing herself with the technique, before moving picking up speed.

Jack had dug her nails into Shepard's waist and nearly sent off shockwaves from what the Commander was doing to her. Jack laughed as Shpeard rode out thier orgasms before letting go of the biotic energy.

V***V

Joker was in the helm. "EDI, anything I should be aware of?"

"Please specify, Mr. Mereou." She calmly stated.

"Well... there's an abnormal amount of biotics going off in the engineering subdeck. Did Jack decide to kill everyone?"

There was a considerbale pause. "I have analyzed the situation, and deemed it not to be one that you should be worried about." EDI seemed uneasy... cautious, perhaps?

"...What do you mean?" Joker asked. "Did she do something to your hardware?"

"No. The Commander is with her, and if heart rate and body temperature readings are relevant, then I believe that both Jack and the Commander are enjoying themselves. So, to answer your origional question, there is nothing that you should be aware of, strictly speaking."

Joker spat out his coffee. "Wait- Shepard and _Jack?_ Shepard- the stick up her ass bitch, is fucking Jack, the I'm going to kill you all bitch?"

"If it serves to calm your mental state, the Commander and Jack both were drinking, and Shepard is on her way up here now, you may want to question her directly."

"No way, EDI, I'm not stupid." He chuckled and took a sip of his coffee.

V***V

To her credit, Shepard did manage to right all of her clothing, and even comb her hair, before stepping on the CIC. "Joker." She said as he turned his chair around. "Set a course for Heastrom." Shepard was smiling. Smiling!

He had never seen her smile! He had seen this woman minutes after her little trist with Alenko before Ilos. A smirk at best, but now? Now she was full on smiling, and she looked damn proud of it.

What, exactly did Jack do?

**V***V**

**Yay! I've posted a chapter! Please review!**


End file.
